


Chaos

by jng



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I guess???, Slice of Life, class 77 is chaotic, it's mostly just crack, nekomaru and twogami are just missing i guess, this is actually the dumbest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng
Summary: "Hinata would be lying if he said his class wasn’t a complete and utter mess.All of the classes at Hope’s Peak had a reputation for being chaotic, which given everything, was to be expected. Sticking a ton of Ultimates in a room could only have one of two outcomes: chaos or death. Chaos was probably the better option.Class 77 was no exception to that rule."Basically class 77 is a mess and Hinata is a tired dad. I thought it would be funny to have Hinata walk into class, see absolute chaos, and then walk out. Don't take this seriously, it's just a joke.





	Chaos

Hinata would be lying if he said his class wasn’t a complete and utter mess.

 

All of the classes at Hope’s Peak had a reputation for being chaotic, which given everything, was to be expected. Sticking a ton of Ultimates in a room could only have one of two outcomes: chaos or death. Chaos was probably the better option.

 

Class 77 was no exception to that rule. Not to mention, they also had Komaeda Nagito in their class. The only thing that could result from that was pandemonium.

 

Well. Pandemonium and ramblings about hope that no one asked for or understood, but left everyone else in a state of confusion and concern for their erratic classmate.

 

Sometimes, though, the anarchy was a little too much.

 

Hinata sighed and approached his classroom. What sort of ungodly weirdness would await him today, he wondered.

 

He hadn’t been expecting much, but he most certainly was not been prepared for the sighed he was met with.

 

What.

 

In the fuck.

 

Was _that._

 

He opened the door, and before he was able to even fully take in the scene, immediately regretted doing so.

 

Where did he even start with this class.

 

In the very back of the room, Akane sat at her desk with a full course meal in front of her. She wolfed down food at record speed, in ways that would cause most people to double over and hurl. Any time anyone approached her, she would promptly square the fuck up. Hinata got the feeling that she was prepared to deck anyone who got even an inch too close.

 

In front of her was Nanami. She had curled up on top of her desk. Not at her desk, on _top_ of it; the space students were supposed to do their work, she was laying across. Apparently she had decided that was a good enough place for a nap, as she was out cold. A handheld game sat loosely in her left hand. Someone had draped a blanket across her. Mikan, probably.

 

In the corner of the room was Mikan, herself, who… Hinata shielded his eyes from her. Somehow, she had tripped again and wound up tangled in a mess of bandages, string and _was that a tape measure?_ How did she manage to wind up in that position? How did she _always_ manage to wind up in those positions? What the hell happened?! Why was Saionji, the little psycho, just standing there _laughing at her_ instead of helping her up like a decent goddamn human being?

 

Souda, Sonia and Gundham were located in another corner. Gundham’s hamsters -- er, “Four Dark Devas of Destruction” -- sat on his shoulders, happily munching on what looked like pumpkin seeds. How did he manage to bring them into class with him _every single day?_ Wasn’t there a rule against bringing animals to school? When you were the Ultimate Breeder, Hinata supposed those rules didn’t apply. At least at Hope’s Peak they didn’t. Gundham appeared to be drawing something against the wall in red chalk and… was that the Sigil of Baphomet? What the fuck.

 

Sonia seemed to be encouraging it, perhaps even partaking in it. Souda seemed completely out of his element and absolutely terrified. He was likely on there for Sonia.

 

Actually, no. He was definitely only there for Sonia. He only ever hung around Gundham for Sonia.

 

Up in the front of the class were Peko, Fuyuhiko and Teruteru. Surely, _nothing strange_ could possibly be happening there--

 

Peko attempted to remove her sword from her sheath and point it at Teruteru. Fuyuhiko shook his head and pushed it back into the sheath. Teruteru squeaked and bolted to the other side of the room.

 

What the fuck just happened.

 

Ibuki was dancing on top of some of the desks, a set of headphones placed over her ears. She was aggressively playing air guitar and rocking out. Mahiru scolded her for it, but Ibuki showed no signs of having heard or caring. Without a second thought, she jumped from the desks and landed on the floor with a chant of delight and a loud crash as several pencils and notebooks and other miscellaneous items went flying. A pencil hit Mikan, and she whimpered and stuttered out another apology. Stray paper managed to find its way on top of Nanami, who barely stirred.

 

To top off all the chaos, Komaeda had somehow caught fire and was attempting to aggressively pat it out. Nekomaru and Twogami were nowhere to be found, even though they were the only two semi responsible people there, and no one was doing anything about the fact that the Ultimate Lucky Student was _on fire_. For the second time that week alone. How the hell did Komaeda get into these strange situations. Someone had to get a leash for that unstable weirdo.

 

Hinata blinked. Blinked again. Shut the door, turned around and left.

 

What the fuck did he just witness.

 

What, in the everloving _fuck_ was that.

 

Why was Class 77 so god fucking damn chaotic.

 

He’d never admit it, but deep down he knew. They all knew.  As much as it would pain him to admit, he cared about his class and all of the extremely questionable weirdness that came with it.

 

But really. For once, why couldn’t they just be normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation for this one.  
> Sorry if it's ooc in some places, I haven't finished the game yet and I just thought it was funny and managed to write this in about two hours. Seriously, this is just a joke, please take it with a pinch of salt.


End file.
